vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Static
The Nothing= |-|The Business Man= |-|The Artist= |-|The Punk= |-|The Violence= |-|The Observer= Summary Static is the main protagonist of an indie RPG Maker game known as The Endless Empty. They are the last fragment of identity inside the psyche of a musician who had just recently committed suicide, navigating their way through the dying mindscape in an attempt to save it. First joined by Trigger Finger, Static is joined by four additional allies as the story progresses: Anxiety, Creation, Logic, and Anger. These four beings are creators of different realms embodying different aspects of the human mind. Throughout the game the player is presented with different choices that will affect the form Static assumes later on. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, possibly High 3-A Name: Static Origin: The Endless Empty Gender: Unknown, but was presumably male when he was alive Age: Unknown Classification: Memory, fragment of identity, thought, Powers and Abilities: The Nothing=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere thought, a fragment of identity), can inflict damage by glaring, Can drain HP via Parasite, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle and Heart's Cage, Light Manipulation via Starstruck, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness) |-|The Businessman=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere thought), can inflict damage by glaring, can lower the opponent's defenses via Investment and Harsh Noise, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle, Sound Manipulation via Harsh Noise, Light Manipulation via Starstruck, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness) |-|The Artist=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, (Exists as a mere thought), can inflict damage by glaring, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle, Statistics Amplification via Inspiration, Plant Manipulation via Color Wheel, Light Manipulation via Starstruck, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness) |-|The Punk=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere thought), can inflict damage by glaring, can lower the opponent's defenses via Harsh Noise, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle, Sound Manipulation via Harsh Noise, Light Manipulation via Starstruck, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness) |-|The Violence=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere thought), can inflict damage by glaring, can drain HP via Parasite, can lower the opponent's defenses via Harsh Noise, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle, Sound Manipulation via Harsh Noise, Light Manipulation via Starstruck, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness) |-|The Observer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere thought), can inflict damage by glaring, can attack the opponent's heart strings directly via Heart's Cradle, Information Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Data Drain and Data Harvest, Statistics Amplification via Inspiration Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (Fought a corrupted version of Logic, as well as a bloodlusted Anger, both of which had the power to create realms that contain numerous stars. The former's realm also contained sentient hypercubes, which are 4-dimensional objects) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with opponents who can dodge Starstruck, a light-based attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, possibly High Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee, dozens of meters via Visions (Can affect an entire army with them) Standard Equipment: *'Baby's First Revolver:' A plastic revolver. *'Peacemaker:' A standard revolver. *'War Cannon:' Self explanatory. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Visions:' **'Nothing's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Parasite:' Leeches HP off of the target. ***'Heart's Cage:' A more powerful version of Heart's Cradle. Grabs the heart strings. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. ***'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. **'The Business Man's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Investment:' Lowers the opponent's defense. ***'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. ***'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. **'The Artist's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Inspiration:' Raises the special attack of the user's entire team. ***'Color Wheel:' Attacks the opponent by flashing colorful flowers across the screen. Unknown what the attack actually does in order to inflict damage. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. ***'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. **'The Punk's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Disruption:' An attack that hits all opponents. Unknown what is actually does in order to inflict damage. ***'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. ***'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. **'The Violence's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Parasite:' Leeches HP off of the target. ***'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. ***'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. **'The Observer's Visions:' ***'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. ***'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. ***'Inspiration:' Raises the special attack of the user's entire team. ***'Data Harvest:' Inflicts damage and lowers the opponent's defense. ***'Data Drain:' Inflicts damage and lowers the opponent's attack. ***'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:RPG Maker Category:Amnesiacs Category:The Endless Empty